The Lost Keronian
by rikashi079
Summary: Ok... Another fan fiction I will be working on. What if another platoon did a serveylance mission three years BEFORE the ARMPIT Platoon. The platoon lost a member and she was suck on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost **

_**Introduction**_

_**(Fan Fiction SGT Frog Story)**_

_**By Alicia Larson**_

A shadow dashed through the brushes of Jakarta, Indonesia in the mid-evening. The shops were closing for the day which meant she would not have to hide. She waited silently, under a large bush near a bookstore, until the street was deserted. As the remaining people went home, she looked to the bookstore. The owner had just locked up and gone home.

"Ahh.." a sigh of deep relief as she crawled out from the shrubs. "I can finally stop hiding." She turned to look through the window of the bookstore to view the latest comics and novels. With living in Indonesia for so long, she had no choice but to learn the language. Her eyes twinkled with delight when she saw a new romance novel from her favorite author. Looking into her pouch, tied to her waist, she counted her money she collected from people dropping change and bills on the ground. It looked like she would have enough to purchase the book. Continuing to window shop, a new comic caught her eye. What she saw stunned her, a sci-fi manga with little alien-like frogs. She shook her head in disbelief.

"It can't be," gazing at the book. She was a smart girl, and what she did next would count as a brake in. She had no choice; she needed to have a closer look. If a Pekoponian wrote about her people, then she had to find this author and ask where they were. She ran to the ally between the bookstore and a coffee shop. Using the walls of both stores, she leapt up to the roof of the bookstore. She walked to the locked access panel and with a press of her index finger to the palm, a black blade shot out from in between her first and middle knuckle.

"Sorry about this," she apologized in advance, and with one swift swipe, the lock was broken. After lifting the access door, she slid down the ladder and landed in back room. The small intruder made her way to the front of the store and picked up the first volume of the mange. The little reader flipped through the book and was convinced her people might be back on Pekopon. She flipped to the back cover the found an address.

"Japan uh?" she hung her head and gave a deep sigh of disbelief. She has been waiting for five years to be rescued and to see a Japanese manga with the images of her people on the cover, cut her deep. Did they even try to find her? And what type of leader allowed himself to get caught? Looking at the address again, she smiled a little. She did want to visit Japan's Mt. Fuji.

"Well, it looks like I am going to Japan," she spoke to herself. She walked over to the cash register and laid the correct amount of money on the count with note apologizing and thanking the store owner. Then she dashed to the back, climbed up the ladder and exited through the roof's hatch. She closed it. Then she took off leaping from building to building scanning the city for a billboard map. When she found one, she landed in front of it and located the airport. After she memorized the map, she leapt up on a nearby roof again. She looked for cars heading towards the airport. When she spotted one, she sprang off the building and, landed on the cars roof.

The night air rushing past her face felt good. The sense of adventure filled her being. She was getting excited and could not wait to explore new places. Soon the car stopped at a light, and the silent passenger hopped off the roof and sprinted to a nearby bush. Turning down another street, the soon to be traveler ran the remaining distance to the airport. Just be for she entered the vicinity, she touched a symbol on her cap and vanished. She was now cloaked and stowing away on plane, to Japan, would be much easier. The stealthy cloaked traveler reached the main entrance of the airport and enter the through the doors. Being cloaked, all she needed to be concerned with was watching where everyone else was walking; however, the large building was pretty deserted considering the time. She soon came up on a monitor displaying the flights and times.

"Let's see..." Looking at the manga, she looked at the address. "The closest major city is Tokyo I think." Then she looked at the screen and spotted the flight to Tokyo, Japan. "Two hour wait! I hate waiting."

She had no choice but to wait. As she walked to her flight, she saw a few stores still open and even fewer passengers. Waiting for her flight, she was thinking on what type of platoon was on this planet. Knowing by the manga, it must not be a very smart platoon for them to get caught, or at least the leader. While waiting to board, she read some of the manga. She was captured by the ninja and weapons expert character. If the characters are anything like in the book, she might just enjoy this platoon. She missed sparring and honing her skills.

"Know boarding, Tokyo, Japan." She heard an announcer.

"Well... time to go," she said

Still under cloak, she boarding the plane and headed to the rear. She hopped up on to a seat, and then leapt in to an overhead luggage compartment. 'A seven and a half hour flight.' She though as she closed the compartment's lid and turned off her cloak. She needed to save the power for getting off the plane. It was dark inside and the best thing for her was sleep. She curled up, closed her eyes and let the hum of the engines lull her to sleep.

"Uhng," the plane touched down roughly, and she bumped her head on the top of the compartment. "Must be here…" She rubbed her head then pressed her badge. Once again, she was cloaked. She opened the lid and jumped to the floor. She waited for the plane to dock, and when the plane's door opened, she swiftly walked off the plane. The Tokyo airport was packed. She had to be very careful exiting the building. She stuck close to the wall and followed the signs above her. Soon, she found herself outside. Watching the new world around her, she saw Pekoponians going underground. She followed, and when then stood in awe. An underground train. She shook her head to focus on the task at hand. Just ahead, was a billboard with a map. She looked at the back cover of the manga; the city was not too far away.

"I should be there by ten o'clock." Looking at the trains' schedule, she found her destination and boarded. For safety, she hid under a seat. Then the train left the station.

Meanwhile at the Hinata's, the platoon was in its normal routine. Keroro was planning some idiotic invasion plan, Kururu was playing with one of his experiments, Tamama was beaming at Keroro and agreeing with the plan, Giroro walked out from the meeting and headed to his tent to polish his guns, and Dororo was on top of the house keeping watch over the neighborhood.

Just then, the ninja felt a new presence. 'But I thought we were the only Keronians here.' he though. He leapt down from the roof and landed next to Giroro.

"Gah!," startling the Corporal, "You really need to announce when you are coming down. Anyway what's up?"

"I sense another Keronian," replied the Lance Corporal.

"Wha...? Are you sure?" Giroro's eyes widen at the news.

"Yes." Dororo said.

"But I thought we were the only ones here."

Dororo looked to the sky then back to Giroro, "I agree, but you know how acute my senses are."

His red team member nodded, "True. Shall we tell Keroro, or go on our own?"

"We can tell the Sargent when we get back," Dororo said. The red and light-blue Keronians climbed on to a hover craft, activated the cloak, and headed in the direction Dororo indicated.

While Dororo and Giroro headed toward the unknown Keronian, she was making her way to the publishers. She was leaping from building to building, under cloak, when she noticed an odd flashing object in the sky. She stopped and focused on the object, and then jumped for joy. Being that Keronians can only see other cloaked Keronians, she waved her arms and yelled to the craft in the sky. Dororo heard her and indicated Giroro to land. A few feet from the roof top Dororo jumped off and landed next to the unknown Keronian. Then Giroro landed the hover craft and walked over to the others.

"Greetings, I am Lance Corporal Dororo of the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon." Dororo greeted the new member.

"And I am Corporal Giroro."

"I am so happy I found you," the Female Keronian began, "I am Lance Corporal Rajiji and have been stuck on Pekopn for five years. Rajiji was an unusual colored Keronian. She was orange with three brown stripes on her cheeks and three smaller brown stripes on her forehead. She also had a black triangular shaped spot, which gave the appearance of a nose. Her eyes looked like cat eyes: angled and greenish-yellow in color. She wore a hat like Dororo, and her mark was three black slashes on her belly and hat. Both Giroro and Dororo thought she was quite beautiful, and they blushed a little.

"Five years?" the two males repeated at the same time.

"Yes. I was in Indonesia patrolling the forest. I was on a fairly steep cliff when a rock gave way, and I fell about hundred feet. What appears to have occurred was that my platoon tried to locate me before time ran out and had to leave me. Next thing I knew, I was laying next to a female tiger and her two cubs. The only thing I could gather was, I looked like a cub and she took me in. Since then, I have been waiting all this time," She paused. "Yesterday evening, I went to a book store, and discovered this manga and found my way here by plane and train," Rajiji held up the book she had brought with her.

Dumbfounded Giroro and Dororo just looked at each other and sighed. Then Dororo spoke up. "Let's get you back to base."

"Ok," Rajiji beamed.

Giroro hopped onto his hover craft and held out a hand, "Come on I will take you."

Rajiji shook her head, "I do appreciate the offer, but I need to stretch my legs. Being cooped up in a luggage compartment for seven and a half hours was not my idea of fun."

Giroro smile, "Eh... no problem."

"Ok, then follow me. I will lead you to the base." Dororo smile under his mask.

As Giroro took off on his hover craft, Dororo lead Rajiji to the base. As the two leapt from building to building, the new Lance Corporal was taken by the beauty of the land. She suddenly stopped at a temple which had a little garden and fish pond. The sweet smell of sakura blossoms filled the air. Dororo was a little further ahead before he realized Rajiji was not following him anymore. He back tracked to the temple and found his new platoon member engrossed in the tranquility of the garden. He studied her for a little while before he approached her. She was sitting on a rock, cross-legged and eyes closed. All he could really do at that moment was smile; her aura was that of a ray of sunshine, warm and inviting.

Dororo, really not wanting to disturb her, cleared his throat, "We... uhm... better get going."

Rajiji opened her eyes, "Oh! I am sorry. I... I couldn't help it. I... um..."

"It is alright," Dororo nodded. "This country is full of wondrous places. But we do need to get going."

Rajiji blush and nodded which in turned made Dororo blush. The two Lance Corporals continued to the base. About ten minutes passed before they reached a house and stopped. In the back yard was a little tent with slanted eyes. Giroro was waiting next to it. Dororo and Rajiji landed next to the Corporal, and Rajiji looked around. The house was a two story building, and all three were in the back yard.

"So... Your base is this house?" She asked.

"Well, underneath it." Giroro relied.

"So you live with a Pekoponian family?" the new Keronian asked with a confused look on her face.

"Long story, don't asked," the Corporal said shaking his head. "Come on, time to meet the Sargent."

(All characters, besides Rajiji, belong to Japanese Anime Sgt Frog.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost

Introduction Two

By Alicia Larson

The Hinata's were not home yet, for it was still about one in the afternoon. The Corporal, Lance Corporal, and the new Lance Corporal walked through the house till they came up on a door in the floor. Giroro opened it and motioned Rajiji to go down first. She nodded and climbed down the ladder. She waited for Dororo and Giroro, and after they come down, the two platoon members lead the new comer to Sargent Keroro. Giroro knock on the door.

"Come in." said a child-like voice.

Dororo opened the door and ushered Rajiji in. Keroro was at his desk putting together a Gundum model as usual. Instantly she knew this was the frog that was caught and was the star in the manga she bought in Indonesia. Rajiji looked to Dororo and Giroro with grave concern. By the look in their eyes, she could tell what they were thinking. 'Yes this IS our leader.' Keroro stopped what he was doing and turned around. The look on his face said it all.

"Gero? Who is she?" the Sargent asked.

She stepped forward and introduced herself, "I am Lance Corporal Rajiji, Sir!" And she saluted.

"Lance Corporal Rajiji? I didn't get a message we were to receive another member." Keroro looked confused.

Giroro stepped forward, "Sir, she was on a surveillance mission five years ago. She fell off a cliff and was lost. Her platoon did try to find her, but ran out of time and had to return home."

"So you mean to tell me, you have been here on Pekopon this whole time? And you just now found us here in Japan?" the green alien frog asked.

"Yes Sir," the new Keronian replied.

"We have been here for two years, and I didn't get a message about a missing platoon member." The Sargent proclaimed.

Dororo cleared his throat, "Actually we did; I told you about it before we had the accident and split us apart. But with all the events that occurred since then, the message has been forgotten." He turned to Rajiji, "I am very sorry about all this. I take the blame."

Rajiji held up a hand, "No big deal. I am here now and that is what matters the most."

Keroro was excited for a new platoon member and ran over to her, "Then I bid you greetings and welc…."

The female Keronian interrupted him, "Are you really the leader?"

"Gero?" Keroro looked at her confused. "Uhm... Ya I am."

"Then, that explains this," she held up the manga she bought in Indonesia. "I have no tolerance for incompetence like yours."

Keroro was stunned at Rajiji's words, but quickly shook them off, "So… anyway…what are your specialties and skills?"

The orange female Keronian took a few steps back, made a fist, and three black blades shot out from in between each knuckle (Yes I know Wolverine kick). She grinned and bore a fang and replied, "I was the top of my class. I was the only female to be trained as an assassin. I had these claws surgically implanted in my hands and arms, before I was assigned to a platoon. No one, as of yet, has been able to best me. But know, I use these to better this planet."

The Sargent, with a worried look, gulped and nodded. "Well, I best go tell headquarters we found you and see what they wish to do." Then Keroro walked out of the room.

Giroro and Dororo just stood there in awe. Rajiji had a commanding presence. Giving that it was her first meeting with Keroro, she made their leader sweat. Giroro was impressed with her stern attitude and actually blushed. Besides Natsumi, no one was able to intimidate the Sargent. Dororo on the on other hand, was blushing for a different reason. The new Lance Corporal was much like him; a trained assassin and Pekopon lover. The blue frog was grinning under his mask. When Rajiji turned around, she saw the two guys looking at her.

"What?" cocking her head to the side.

The two just stuttered, and then Giroro, willing himself to stop blushing, spoke up. "So… no one has been able to best you?"

Narrowing her greenish-yellow eyes and giving Giroro a toothy grin she responded, "No one."

"Alright then, when you have a chance to settle, I will put you to a test. My weapons against your claws." The Corporal said crossing his arms and smirking.

Walking right up to Giroro, she stopped inches from his face, placed a finger under his chin, and grinned baring her fangs. She replied a quiet seductive tone, "I would love to, and no holds bar match."

Giroro' eyes widened; then he blushed and quivered at her single touch. He could not say a word. Dororo just stared at her as she made his team mate quiver. Then Rajiji turned to Dororo. The ninja's mask could not hide his pink checks. Dororo stood ridged as she walked over to him and placed her mouth next to his ear and whispered.

"That goes for you to cutie," Then she backed up slightly to see the ninja's reaction.

Nearly purple, he was holding his nose and looked like he was going to fall. Giroro had to recompose himself to lead Rajiji back up stairs. The female Keronian was going to like this platoon. She had people to spar with. Rajiji could not wait to see what competition she was going to encounter. Giroro beckoned her to follow him up stairs, so she did. The orange Keronian climbed through the base's hatch door, and Giroro closed it. She heard more voices now. The Pekoponians must be home.

"Come, I will introduce you," the Corporal said. "Hey, Natsumi? Fuyuki? We have a guest." Giroro knew Natsumi did not like so many frogs in the house. He just hoped his warrior princess would not over react.

"It better not be another fr…" Natsumi started as she turned the corner and gazed on the new comer. "Awe… she is so cute! When did you get here? By the way, I am Natsumi."

"Hi, I am Lance Corporal Rajiji, and for the past five years, I have been living in Indonesia. Long story short, I found this manga," holing her book up, "and came here, by plane and train, to look for the author to see if he or she knew anything about the characters."

Natsumi looked at the book and giggled, "You are a very smart frog. Those characters are based off of the frags living here. The author is my mother. You must be tired and hunger after traveling all that way? Shall I fix you something to eat?"

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate it" Rajiji replied.

"You defiantly have better manners then the stupid green frog. Have you met him yet?" Natsumi asked.

"Unfortunately yes, and I think I scare him." The cat like Keronian mentioned.

Natsumi giggled again while preparing some food, "That makes two. I don't like that frog either. The only two I do like are Giroro over there, and Dororo."

Rajiji looked over to Giroro; he had a love struck look on his face. With his reaction to Natsumi's words, she instantly knew he had a crush on the red headed Pekoponian girl. "So you like Giroro?"

"Ya, He is a cool guy. I mean he took in a stray cat, named her Ms. Furrbottom, and always keeps that idiotic leader of his in check. Like I said, he is a cool guy." Natsumi finished.

Rajiji enjoyed the look on Giroro's face. "So, Corporal, What do you say to all that? Maybe you sho…" Before Rajiji had a chance to finished, Giroro grabbed Rajiji's hand and rushed her outside in to his tent. "What the hell was that all about?"

Mean While Natsumi curiously wondered why Giroro pulled Rajiji outside.

"Don't!" the embarrassed red frog roared. "Don't ever do that again."

Crossing her arms, Rajiji giving a stern look to Giroro, "You like her don't you?"

He didn't say anything for a bit. Then he answered. "Ya… Ya I do. But…I am too afraid of what she might say. Besides, she likes someone else."

"Why are men like you, always so emotionally constipated?" The orange Keronian said throwing her arms up. "You need to tell her or YOU WILL regret it Giroro. And if you don't, I will. But I will do it in a way that will get her thinking about you instead of the other person."

"I don't know…"

"What do you have to loose Giroro? It is not the end of the world if she says no. Beside she does consider you're a friend already. It just needs a little push in the right direction."

Giroro sheepishly looked at Rajiji, shuffled a foot, then spoke, "(sigh)… Alright. You two did get off on the right root. Just… don't make it too obvious."

Rajiji nodded and placed a hand on Giroro's shoulder, "Come on, I need to eat."

The two came back inside just in time. Natsumi had just finished a small meal of fish and rice. Rajiji's beamed at the meal; fish was her favorite food. She looked for a fork but didn't see one. Instead there were a set of chip sticks. The new guest frowned. She could not eat with chop sticks. Just as she began to ask for a fork Dororo came to the kitchen.

"You okay there mate?" Giroro asked

"Yes… Yes I am," the ninja blushed a little. Then he saw Rajiji struggling with her chip sticks. "Here let me help." Dororo showed Rajiji how to hold her chock sticks. "Like this… You hold one with your middle finger and base of the thumb," Holding her hand, Dororo placed one chop stick in the nook of her thumb and had her press it against her middle finger. "Then you hold the other chop stick with the tips of your index finger and thumb." The he placed the remaining chop stick between the tops of her thumb and index finger. "After that, you move them like this," indicating a scissor like movement. "It will take a bit to get used to, but once you get it, it becomes second nature." Dororo smiled at Rajiji from under his mask, and she smile back. For just a moment, their eyes met. Then Giroro gave a little laugh, and Natsumi gently cleared her throat. The two Lance Corporals broke their gaze. Rajiji blush and dug in to her meal, and Dororo waked outside.

As Natsumi, Giroro, and Rajiji talked, Keroro entered the kitchen. "It looks like we have a new Platoon member. Headquarters has assigned Rajiji to this platoon."

"I guess that is good news," Giroro commented.

"I am sure Mom would like a new character for her manga." Natsumi mentioned.

"I guess a can deal with that. At least I get to protect Pekopon." Rajiji pushed her plate aside. "Thanks for the meal Natsumi. I am going to head outside now. I really don't like being indoors."

"Oh no problem," the Pekoponian girl replied. "My mom will be home later, I will introduce you to her."

"Sounds great," and then the new platoon member walk outside. She saw Dororo up in the tree that shading Giroro's tent. Rajiji sprang up into the tree and sat next to Dororo. "Hey."

"Greetings again," Dororo replied.

"It looks like I will be staying, on Pekopon. I am your new platoon member." She paused, then asked, "So what is your take on the invasion?"

Dororo looked at her with his power-blue eyes, "I want to protect this planet. Like you, I was also rescued. I was saved be a young Pekoponian female by the name Koyuki. She opened my eyes to a beautiful world that should stay the way it is."

"I would like to meet her, if you don't mind."

"I am sure she would like to meet you too. We live not too far from here in a little house in a nearby forest." The ninja paused for a moment, "I am glad I met you. I did not think I would encounter another Keronian that wants to protect this planted."

"Pekopon is much like our own world. Beauty is everywhere. Even though, there are some Pekoponians that do not understand the wonders of this world, many do. For those that don't, I will be there to ensure the planet's safety."

Dororo and Rajiji smiled at each other after she spoke those words, and the two just sat there enjoying the Spring's afternoon breeze.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost

_(Help me come up with a chapter 3 title)_

The living room, of the Hinata's, was filled will Keronians and Pekoponians. Keroro, Giroro, Dororo, Rajiji, Natsumi, and Fuyuki were all sitting around the coffee table talking. The sun had already gone down, and the group was waiting for the mother to get home. Just then, they all heard the front door open. Hinata Aki had finally come home.

"I am home kids," she cried out.

"Mom!" Fuyuki answered. "We have a new member."

Aki had just put her baggage down when she spotted the new face. This new comer was orange, with three large brown strips on each cheek, three smaller stripes on her forehead, a triangle shaped spot that looked like a nose, and large greenish yellow cat like eyes. The mother's face just beamed with joy. When any new alien frogs visited the Hinata's house hold, the mother would get new inspiration for her stories. She was the author who wrote the manga bringing Rajiji to Japan from Indonesia.

"Oh she is so adorable!" cried Natsumi's mother. She picked up the new platoon member and hugged Rajiji.

"Oi, is she always like this?" trying to look Natsumi's way.

"Pretty much, when she meets a new alien frog," the red-headed Pekoponian girl shrugged.

Rajiji had finally met the host family of the platoon. Fuyuki, the youngest, was happy for the new team mate. He was impressed that Rajiji manage to travel here all on her own. The mother played '20 questions' (more like 100 questions). Aki wrote down everything Rajiji told her; from her platoon landing and surveying the planet to how she came to Japan. Aki just beamed at her new inspiration. Rajiji also showed Aki the retractable claws, which were implanted. When the female Keronian extended her claws, Keroro jumped. Rajiji saw his reaction and exploited it.

"What's the matter Sir? Did I scare you?" narrowing her eyes and smirking.

"I think you did Rajiji," Giroro smiled

Waving a hand, Keroro tried to convince everyone he was not scared. "No no no... It was just so sudden. I was not prepared."

Giroro and Rajiji looked at each other, 'He was scared.' They thought at the same time.

Time flew and now it was late; 10:30 PM. The children had school in the morning, and Aki wanted to get started on the outline of her newest manga. Keroro went down to his room in the basement. Rajiji still did not have a place to sleep yet. With all the commotion, finding a place to sleep slipped her mind. She did not want to sleep inside. With living in Indonesia and making the forest her home, she wanting to sleep where it was more wooded. The only place that was really wooded was around Dororo's little house.

"Well I guess, I will be following you tonight." Rajiji looked to Dororo.

"Well then, I will see you all tomorrow," Giroro said as his disappeared into his tent.

"Alright then, follow me." Dororo said then leap up to the house top.

Rajiji followed the blue Lance Corporal, leaping and bounding off roof tops, then trees. It was only about ten minutes away as the, well, frog hopped. Then, Dororo landed in front of a little house with a water wheel which was being propelled by a small stream continuing down a path away from the house. The little house was surrounded by large trees. The night was filled with the song of crickets. The scent of fresh water filled her nose. She closed her eyes and took in the essence of the forest. The rustling leaves, the night creatures, and cool breeze brought sense of home to the visitor. A peaceful calm filled her soul, and once again, Dororo caught a ray of her warm aura. All Dororo could do was watch his new platoon member take in the night. Rajiji opened her eyes, and the light of the moon made her eyes shine like stars. The ninja was captured by the beauty he eyes beheld. 'So radiant,' he thought. Then Rajiji turned to look at him. All he could do was stand there. He was in a trance from his new team mate's beauty. When Rajiji looked at Dororo, she blushed lowering her head a bit then looking up back to him moving only her eyes.

"D?" a voice came from the little house. "Is that you? I sense a other presence."

Dororo snapped out of his trance and turn to the voice. "Yes it is me, and we have a guest."

A young Pekoponian girl came out from the house. Her eyes gazed on the orange guest. She bowed and then spoke. "Greetings and welcome. I am Koyuki."

"It is a pleasure to meet Dororo's rescuer. I am Lance Corporal Rajiji. I have heard much about you," Rajiji responded with a bow.

"The pleasure is all mine," Koyuki smiled.

Dororo cleared his throat. "Koyuki, it is late, and Rajiji needs some sleep. Could you make a bed for her, please?

Before the young girl replied, Rajiji spoke up. "I really don't mean to be rude, but I would like to sleep outside."

"As you wish. We will still have a bed for you. It might rain tonight." Dororo mentioned and started off to the house.

"Understood." the guest replied. "Hey Dororo?"

He turned around and looked to Rajiji, "Yes?"

"Thanks," She bowed, turned, and jumped up on to a tree. She curled up like a cat, and looked down at the blue alien frog, and smiled. Then she closed her eyes to sleep.

Dororo smiled as he turned around and whispered, "God night, and my pleasure." Then he entered the house, walked over to his futon mat and proceeded to crawl in. He laid his katana next to his bed, then covered himself with his blanket. Laying on is back, he crossed his arms under his head. Koyuki was on her side looking at him and smiling. She could tell Dororo was smitten be the new female Keronian. She said nothing and turn over to her other side and snuggled down beneath her blanket.

"Good night D," she said quietly.

"Good night Koyuki." the love stuck ninja replied.

Dororo could not fall asleep right away though. He thought about Rajiji and how in many ways she was like him. They both were saved by Pekoponians. Even though Rajiji was saved by a tigress and Dororo by Koyuki, they both saw the kindness of the life forms from this planet. Rajiji was also trained as an assassin, top of her class and the only female, so far known to Keronians, to become an assassin. She had a commanding presence, yet she had a soft personality. Wrapping all of Rajiji's traits in her unusual physical attributes made the new Lance Corporal a flower of rare beauty. Dororo looked to the empty futon next to his and hoped for it to rain. A wishful thought he knew. If it did rain, Rajiji might come in and he would wake up and see her captivating eyes first thing in the morning. While Dororo continued to think about Rajiji, his eyes grew heavy, and soon he was fast asleep.

The night air began to cool, and the wind began to pick up. The music of slowly falling rain filled the area. Soon the wind picked up even more and Rajiji was woken up by cold drops of water tapping her skin. 'Looks like Dororo was right,' she though. Normally she would locate a hollow log or small cave to shelter her form the rain. However she was in a city now, and she had to seek the warm comforts of the little house. At least the house was in the mist of the woods. That thought comforted the female Keronian. A strong wind blew, nearly knocking her out of the tree. She leapt down and sprinted to the house. She was a little wet from the rain, and a slight shiver ran through her body. Rajiji shook off the chill and quietly walked over to the empty futon. As she made her way to the bed, she noticed Dororo. Something about him intrigued her. Yes, they both love Earth and wanted to protect the planet, but as she gazed on the blue Lance Corporal, her heart seemed to skip a beat or two. Was it the mystery of why he wore his mask, or was it something deeper? Whatever it was, she knew they connected in special way. She laid down on her futon facing Dororo. Then she pulled the covers over her body and snuggled down. With tender eyes she looked at the peaceful sleeping ninja and reached out and laid her hand on his.

"Sleep well, Doro-kun," she whispered.

Koyuki rose first, getting ready for school. She noticed Rajiji was sleeping in Dororo's futon. She covered her mouth to contain a happy giggle so not to wake them. It turns out, as Dororo and Rajiji slept, they managed to cuddle together. Whether it was on propose or accident, the two looked so cute together. After Koyuki finished getting ready for school, she left without a word. Only about an hour passed after Koyuki left for school. Normally Dororo would not sleep in, but he felt a comfort he had never felt before. Next to him was a foreign warmth, and it gave him peaceful feeling. Opening his power-blue eyes, he was shocked to find someone snuggled next to him. 'Rajiji!' he yelled mentally. He did not know what to do. If he moved, she might wake up. When she did wake up, how would she react? Dororo began to sweat out of shear panic; then, he decided to inch his way from Rajiji. Just as he started to move, she stirred. She blinked a few times, getting her bearings, and then realized she had curled up next to Dororo in her sleep.

Blushing furiously, she squeaked and jumped back a bit, "Oh my, I am so sorry."

Dororo, blushing also, waved his hands franticly, "NO NO! You are ok. I am sure it was just because it was a little chilly last night." Truthfully, Dororo was happy to find her curled up next to him.

Rajiji sheepishly scratched her head and smiled. "Yeah... it is habit I picked up from living in Indonesia. But..." She began, "Um... I...it was kind of nice."

All of a sudden Dororo grabbed his nose. He had a nose bleed from the words the orange Lance Corporal just spoke. He was speechless. Two power-blue eyes were fixed on two greenish-yellow eyes. Without warning, a grumble came from Rajiji's stomach. She looked down to her tummy and grabbed it.

Giggling a bit she said, "It's breakfast time."

Dororo smile under his mask with his hands still over his nose. "Yes it is. Excuse me for a minute." Then he went to the bathroom and cleaned his mask and nose. 'Wow' he thought. 'She said it was kind of nice.' He finished cleaning up and went back the main room.

"What would you like to eat?" Dororo asked as he put away the blankets and futons.

"Ant thing is fine." Rajiji replied.

The ninja nodded and fixed some rice, fish, and cut up a couple apples. It was a simple breakfast, but Rajiji did not mind. The rest of the morning was spent talking about what they would do for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Chapter 4

The Beginning

It was about noon, and a day after the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon gained a new member. Dororo brought his new platoon mate, Rajiji back to the secret base under the Hinata's house. She had not met the team's scientist, and when the two Lance Corporals arrived at the house Giroro joined them for protection from that sadist of a scientist. Keroro was off visiting Tamama, who has not met Rajiji yet, and Kururu was in his lab. As Giroro, Dororo, and Rajiji walked through the base, Kururu was already monitoring the group.

"~kukukuu~ So, I finally get to meet our new member," the Sargent Major chuckled.

The trio finally made their way to Kururu's lab. It was an unnerving yellow dome shaped lab. The building looking like a yellow Keronian's head, adorn with glasses and an orange cap. The doors resembled the teeth. Rajiji had a sixth sense; it told her to stay away from this place. She looked to Giroro and Dororo with a worried expression.

"It is ok, Giroro and I will make sure Kururu does not do anything that he should not," Dororo said holding Rajiji's hand.

"Mmm..." she responded and grasped Dororo's hand tighter. "Okay."

Giroro raised his hand preparing to knock on the door, but slid open before he could knock. The sudden movement made the New Lance corporal jump, and snuck behind Dororo.

"~kuku~ Welcome Lance Corporal Rajiji," an eerie voice said coming from a dark corner of the lab, laminated by computer screens. "It seems you have had quite a long ordeal. ~ku~"

Rajiji was a little perplexed by the voice, and her instincts told her to stay away from this frog. The rest of the platoon was somewhat adjusted to Kururu's personality, but she did not except the scientist to know about her already.

"~Ku~ my dear, you have and interesting back ground. Five years ago, your platoon came to Pekopon for a surveillance mission. However, some thing happened where they lost communications with you. From the reports, they tried to look for you. They were three days pass their return date, and HQ demanded they call off the search and come home. ~kukukuu~ they had to leave you behind," then Kururu swiveled his chair to meet Rajiji's gazed. "Then you managed to find your way here by a Japanese manga sold in Indonesia book store."

"How did…" Rajiji started.

"My dear, this house is covered with surveillance cameras… I watch everything that goes on in this house. ~Kuukuu~" Kururu saw the fear in her eyes, and watched Dororo squeeze Rajiji's hand, reaffirming that everything will be alright. "~Kuku~ something else that I am fascinated about is the platoon's specialty. G.A.S.H. I believe it is called right?" Kururu gave a menacing smile to Rajiji. "Genetically Altered Secret Hybrids Platoon. A Keronian platoon with Pekopon animal DNA spiced in to their genes"

Rajiji's eyes widened to the point it seemed they were going to fall out of her head. No one was to know about her platoon. 'How did he get that information?' she though.

~Kukuku~ and if you are wondering how I came up on such top secret info, it was simple I'm a genius. I can hack my way through anything. Don't worry; I wasn't going to do anything too horrible to you, just a standard checkup. I will save the fun exam for later."

Dororo and Giroro saw concern in the new member's eyes. The ninja gave her hand another squeeze, and the weapons expert nodded. Kururu climbed down from his chair and walked into another room and turned on the lights. Then the yellow frog beckoned his patient into the room. Dororo guided Rajiji onto the room, and Giroro stayed outside and gave a warning look to the yellow menace. Kururu knew that look and gave a little gulp. As the check-up proceeded, Kururu was fascinated by her implanted claws; no ordinary operation for a Keronian.

"~ku~ you are quite exceptional my dear. You have endured an extensive operation. Your body has fully accepted the mechanisms and blades. All in all, you are in top shape."

"Um… Thanks," Rajiji said quietly.

"Well, you're done. You can go now," waving a hand. Smiling, Kururu notice how close the two Lance Corporals have gotten already and turned to Dororo, "~kuku~ Take good care of our new team member."

Dororo was a little shock to hear those words, and blushed. He helped Rajiji off the examination table, and they walked out of the room. After the Two Lance Corporals left the exam room, Giroro walked out of the lab with the ninja and new assassin. Rajiji gave a little shiver; the evil vibe Kururu gave off gave her a deep chill. Dororo noticed her discomfort and reached for her hand and held it.

"So the G.A.S.H. platoon?" Giroro asked

"Ya. Keron has been studying Pekopon for several years. A top secret group of scientists were asked to experiment with animal DNA from this planet. At the time there was only a hand full of Keronian couples willing to participate in the program. That is where I came in. My mom and dad choice the Bengal tiger DNA for me, but they didn't want the major features of the animal, like the tail and ears. The scientists kept my genetics simple. And that is what you see." Rajiji gave a weak smile. "The other children looked more like the animals."

Giroro and Dororo just stared at their platoon mate. Part Keronian and Bengal tiger. Giroro walked up to Rajiji and patted her shoulder. "I don't care what you are mixed with. Surviving five years on your own on a foreign planet takes guts and skills. And you have tons of it.

"That frog creeps me out though," Rajiji mentioned.

"He creeps all of us out from time to time," Giroro replied. "But you just need to stand your ground with him; show him you are not afraid. Anyway, I am off to do some training, see you all later."

"I might join you later," Dororo said.

"K…" the corporal waved and trotted off to the training room.

Rajiji wave to Giroro as he took off to train and turned to Dororo. "Where are we off to next?"

Dororo smiled under his mask and guided her to another part of the base. They stopped in front of a door, and a blue hand opened the door. Inside grew an atrium with a variety of plant life. Rajiji's eyes widen at the beautiful spectrum of colors. The atmosphere was warm and inviting. Still holding her hand, Dororo guided her into his sanctuary, and closed the door. The orange female Keronian gazed landed on a flower of rarity. Its pedals were light purple which bled into a pinkish-red color. Its aroma was that of an early spring morning, soft and sweet.

"It is called the Thailand Parrot Flower. It grows in the south-east regions of Asia," the ninja said, watching Rajiji's actions. "It is quite rare."

"You have a beautiful collection," she said as she continued to look at the flowers and plants.

Dororo was never really one to speak his mind, let alone his feelings. But as he watched Rajiji, an energy of confidence seemed to empower his next move. He closed his eye, bit his lip and spoke. "Not as beautiful as the blossom standing in front of me." Then he waited for her reaction.

Her heart fluttered at his words. Turning around, two large greenish-yellow eyes gazed into two powder-blue ones. She blushed. For a moment time seemed to stand still. Footsteps were heard; Dororo was walking over to Rajiji. Just about a foot away, the ninja stopped and touched a brown striped cheek. The other blue hand reached for the mask hiding the blue Keronian's face. Rajiji's heart was pounding, and her face was hot. The cat-like eyes widened as Dororo began to remove his mask. All of a sudden the door flew open. Rajiji squeaked and leapt back, and Dororo quickly turned to fix his mask and then turned to see who barged in.

"Keroro?!" barked Dororo.

Completely oblivious to what was going on, Keroro and Tamama skipped into the room. "Yeah, Rajiji. I just wanted to bring Tamama over to meet you."

Dororo sighed as the moment between Rajiji and he was interrupted. It seemed Keroro spoiled moments like that, always barging in unexpected. The blue ninja quietly walk to the opposite wall, leaned against it, then slid to the floor. He let the Sargent and Private 2nd Class talk to Rajiji. To the new comer, Tamama seem polite and chipper. He asked to see her claws Keroro mentioned, she gladly obliged. The young tadpole was impressed. Keroro however stood back a bit. After about fifteen minutes, Keroro and Tamama left and the two Lance Corporals were alone again. Rajiji spotted Dororo and walked to over to him.

His knees were up to his chest, and he hid his face in his arms which were propped up on his knees. An orange hand rubbed the top of Dororo's head, and he looked up. Hurt filled his eyes, and Rajiji knelt down in front of him. The tender way the greenish-yellow cat eyes looked in to his powder–blue eyes engaged that confidence again. The ninja could not explain it; Rajiji spoke to him, 'It is alright,' with just one look. The ninja unfolded his arms, grabbed an orange hand, and stood both of them up. All Dororo could do was smile behind his mask. Then Rajiji lifted her free hand up to Dororo's mask cheek, and stroked it. A blue hand met hers, intertwined fingers and pulled down the mask.

The female Keronian was speechless. Her heart seemed to beat a million miles per minute. "Dororo…" The sweet sound emanated from her lips.

Something clicked in the unmasked ninja. Staring into those cat-like eyes compelled him to do something he normally would have never done. He released the orange hand he was holding, gently embraced two brown striped cheeks, and pressed his lips onto Rajiji's. At that moment, time was nonexistent. What seemed to be a minute, it turned in to eternity. Dororo then moved one hand around Rajiji's waist, and slid the other behind her hat's veil and pulled her deeper in to the kiss. Then he felt two hands wrap around his neck, and a little bite on his lower lip. He opened his mouth a little, and Rajiji slid her tong into his mouth. Their tongs entwined as the kiss deepened. A wave of tingles engulfed his body. Starving for oxygen the two broke apart. Showing a bit of fang, Rajiji smiled.

"I didn't think you had it in you," Rajiji smirked.

"You know," Dororo started, "Normally I would not have. I would have panicked and ran. But you…"

"Me?" giving a little devilish grin and cocking her head.

"Yes you. You just empower me to take what my heart desires." The ninja smiles back at her. "And my heart desires you. Even though I as only been about two days, I feel that our souls have been connected since the moment we first met."

"I see. Well I suppose I can live with that," she said nuzzling his chest.

"I think I can too." Dororo said hugging Rajiji tighter. "Shall we go see if Giroro is done training?"

"Sure, I still have a match to win anyway. But first..." Rajiji pulled up Dororo's mask back over his mouth. "For my eyes only."

"Indeed," Beamed Dororo, "Alright, let's go."

Then the two Lance Corporals, hand in hand, walked to the training room.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lost

Rajiji's Story Chapter 5

**Weapons vs. Claws**

Giggling could be heard down the hall. A pair of footsteps echoed through the corridors as Dororo was looking for his mischievous new platoon member. She was brilliant at hiding, even though he knew his way around the base. The ninja was enjoying this game and his flirtatious side was really starting to show. He knew Rajiji wanted to spar with Giroro, but she, being part cat, could not help engaging in a little tag hide-n-seek game while trying to head back to the training room. As Dororo searched for Rajiji, thoughts of them embracing were filling his mind. 'I do not know what has come over me, but I cannot wait to get my hands on her.' The blue Lance Corporal thought.

"Giving up already?" a voice said which seemed to be only feet away.

"Hardly," then Dororo saw a shadow. He knew where she was now. He jumped up into the A/C ducts and silently crawled his way till he was just above his heart's desire. Then without warning, he dropped from the ceiling and grabbed her from behind. "Tag, you are it now."

Instead of replying, Rajiji turn around in Dororo's arms, faced him, gave a little devilish grin, and planted a kiss on his masked lips. The shock of the spontaneous kiss froze the ninja then he melted in to her arms. The two blue arms wrapped tightly around the orange body, and Dororo returned the kiss. Entangled in each other's arms, quiet moans were herd from both parties as the kiss deepened. Without really realizing it, Dororo pulled his mask down and the couple continued. Dororo was so immersed with the heat of the moment; that he did not envision his love and him being in front of the training room's doors.

Giroro, who had just opened the training room doors, was a little bewildered to see his childhood friend and the new platoon member embracing each other. He bit his lip hard to make himself not say anything, and just stood there and watched. The corporal just watched the couple ravaged each other's mouths for a couple more minutes to see if they would realize that he was watching. When they did not, he grinned.

"Am I interrupting something?" Giroro said after clearing his throat.

The couple froze in mid kiss. Breaking the kiss, both heads turned to the voice. Dororo and Rajiji turned a Giroro red. Dororo grabbed his mask and, in a flash, returned it to its proper spot. The two Lance Corporals could not say a word. The embarrassment of being caught kissing, over took their minds.

"You don't have to hide behind the mask on my account. I know your secret." Giroro gave an evil smirk to Dororo.

"Dororo?" Rajiji looked to the silent stricken ninja.

Dororo just gave a little chucked, "Giroro saw me first without my mask. It was an invasion plan gone wrong a few months ago, and my mask was ripped off in a fight. But just two of you know about my double fangs. And it is going to stay that way." Then to blue eyes met two greenish –yellow eyes with passion.

"My lips are sealed," Rajiji commented. She then turned to Giroro, still in Dororo's arms. "Are you up for a match Senpai, or are you too tired from all that training."

"Tch, I could train all day if I wanted too." The Corporal turned around and walked back into the training room.

Rajiji looked to Dororo, gave him another little kiss on his masked lips, unwillingly broke their embrace, and ran into the training room. With a 'what am I going to do with her look,' the ninja followed his love into the training room. Off in the distance Dororo saw Giroro and Rajiji talking about the match.

"Handi-cap!? I don't need no bloody handi-cap!" the orange lance corporal roared at Giroro.

Cowering just a little, Giroro tried to explain himself, "I just want it to be a fair fight."

"Tch," Rajiji scoffed. "If anything, I should be giving you a 'head start'. DO NOT underestimate me Giroro." Then the heated female Keronian walked off in a huff.

Giroro noticed Dororo walking towards him. The red alien frog, a little taken back, shook his head. "Your girlfriend is a wild one."

Turning his head, Dororo looked at Rajiji, "Yes she is, and she is so…" Dororo paused and just grinned at Giroro.

"Alright… alright…No handi-caps." The Corporal said still looking at Dororo knowing what his child friend was trying to say. "And you did say no hold bar match."

Rajiji just turned her head and her eye met Giroro's. At that moment Giroro gulped. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he mentally asked.

Dororo was now in the observation room, while Giroro and Rajiji stood their ground on the training room's flood. Dororo set the halo-imaging device to a partial forested rocky terrain. The Corporal and new Lance Corporal stood about a hundred feet away from each other. As the two sparring partners stood and gazed at each other, mini missile launchers materialized on Giroro's legs, a bazooka materialized in his right hand, and a knife appeared on his back. Watching the Corporal's 'toys' appear, Rajiji just snickered. Giroro just sneered at her laughter.

"Tch, I hope you are ready for this, 'cause I ain't holding back," Giroro boomed.

"Good! I don't want you holding back," Rajiji said as she moved in to her fighting stance. All of a sudden the orange lance corporal dashed in to the woods. "Catch me if you can Senpai."

A little stunned at what the orange Keronian just did, Giroro took after Rajiji. The weapons expert cautiously walked through the dense woods keeping his ears acute to every sound. His head swiveled in every direction as he slowly mad his way. Rajiji was watching him from the trees, silently leaping from branch to branch. Narrowing her eyes, she saw the perfect moment to strike her first blow. As covertly as a Stealth Fighter, the tiger Keronian jumps down and follows her senpai a few meters. Dororo was snickering as he watched the clueless Corporal being followed by his love.

As Rajiji followed Giroro, she contemplated on announcing her presents. "You know, if you were a mouse, I would have already have had you for lunch."

Giroro froze and spun around, but Rajiji was not there. She disappeared before Giroro turned to look at her. Hiding up in the trees' shadows, the tiger Keronian watched the red Corporal. Giroro was flustered that he could not find his sparring mate. He stood still, lowered the bazooka, and closed his eyes, and concentrated on his hearing. Rajiji watched her senpai and smirked, 'That is not really going to help you.' she thought and silently dropped down from the trees again. But this time she had a plan. She was standing only a foot away from Giroro and purposely breaking a trig. Giroro eyes snapped open and saw two large greenish-yellow eyes staring right at him with a quirky little smile. He raised the bazooka, aimed and fired. As Giroro pulled the trigger Rajiji ducked down, spun a one-eighty and tripped the bazooka welding Keronian. Then she made a fist and three black claws protruded from her hands, and with one swift move sliced the bazooka. Then she pointed her claws at Giroro who was still on his back and wide-eyed.

"Oh come on, I need more of a challenge then this." the tigress said with a slight disappointed look.

Giroro grinned and reaches behind his back. Then with one quick move, pulled out his knife and slashed at Rajiji. A piece is her veil was sheared off just as she jumped back to avoid the blade. Giroro moved to his knees, stood, and took a fighting stance. A scoffing grin grew on the red frog's face as he saw a trickle of blood roll down an orange cheek. Feeling the trickle, Rajiji touched her cheek, looked at her fingers, and smiled. Then she did something that shocked her adversary; she licked the blood off her fingers and gave a predatory grin. Her eyes flashed as if a switch was turned on and a growl emanated from deep within her throat.

"Good job for drawing first blood." the orange one said. Then she made a fist with her other hand and three black blades shot out from that hand and then she crouched in to her fighting position... "I hope you are prepared to tangle with a tiger big boy."

With an indication from her wrist, Rajiji summoned Giroro to fight. A little angered by the tigress' words, the weapons expert charged at her with the knife. Rajiji blocked the attack with her left claws and swung her right towards Giroro's face, He blocked the blow with his forearm meeting Rajiji's. They pushed off each other and charged at each other again. Trying to read her moves Giroro swerved right, grabbed Rajiji's arm as she passed him and tried to flip her. But being part cat she twisted her body to land on her feet and flipped Giroro. The red frog landed with a thud and winced. Then she retracted two of her three claws leaving the first one out and gently marked Giroro's arm he grabbed her with.

"A cut for a cut," then she stuck her tong out at the fallen opponent and jumped back ready for another round.

Meanwhile Dororo, watching from observation room, was impressed with Rajiji's fighting skills. The ninja began to get butterflies in his stomach just watching his beautiful flower take on an opponent like Giroro. Dororo continued to watch the duo fight.

Giroro was giving chase to Rajiji again, playing her cat and mouse games. Giroro launched the mini missiles from his legs trying to through her off, but she jumped and sprang maneuvering effortlessly and slashing the missiles as they zoomed near her. When the last missile was hacked into two, the agile female Keronian landed in a crouched position, one hand on the ground, and other hand stretched out displaying her claws. She raised her head, opened her eyes, and gave a look of 'Is that all you got?' toward Giroro. Flames roared in Giroro's eyes, he gave a deep growl. He held out both hands and two long cylinder like objects materialized in his hands. With a press of a button on both cylinders, a pinkish light shot from each cylinder and ended to point about fifteen inches long. Rajiji just grinned, taunting Giroro even more. Enraged, the heated weapons expert jetted toward the tiger Keronian. Rajiji stood her ground and granted Giroro a full out battle of skill and endurance.

"You are not going to win," Rajiji taunted.

"We shall see about that!" Giroro fumed.

Still holding her ground, Rajiji watched Giroro leap into the air attempting to attack from above. She blocked the blow by interlinking her claws and catching the light saber. Sparks few as claws and light sabers clashed. Pushing off each other again, the orange assassin flipped and twisted and aimed her claws at the belted chest. Another explosion of sparks sprayed over the two duelists. The sound of weapons clashing filled the training room. The matched was becoming more intense the longer it continued. The red and orange Keronian showed signs of fatigue, but neither was willing to quit. Their eyes met as the two paused to catch their breath. Giroro was perspiring profusely and panting hard. Rajiji was only panting a little. Her fangs were bared and her eyes seemed more wild then before the fight. Then without warning she roared and charged at Giroro. The Corporal narrowed his gaze and stood his ground. With a smirk on her face, running toward her adversary, Rajiji readied her claws for the last blow. She tightened her fist, retracted her claws, and ran on all four the last few feet of her charge. The new lance corporal's acts did not faze the weapon expert, and he continued to hold his ground. With one more lunge, the tiger Keronian ducked, dodging the swinging light sabers, and rocketed her left hand upwards for a left-hook right to Giroro's chin. The red body flew in the air and landed with a thud a few feet away.

Rising up only on his elbow, Giroro grabbed his chin and rubbed it. He sneered at the pain and watched Rajiji walking towards him. The red body was fairly injured, not too bad though. Sitting up, the red Keronian smiled and gazed on to his rival.

"Tch. I think you with this round Rajiji." Giroro said at Rajiji stood over him. "Damn, that left hook..." Still holding his jaw, Giroro moved it with his hand then a surprised look on his face. He moved his tong around and felt something being tussled around. He spat it out and looked on to a white glistening tooth on the ground then looked to Rajiji.

"So I am guessing you will yield today." The tigress asked with a satisfying look of triumph.

"We will continue this later," wincing in pain as he got up from the ground. Then he looked up to the observation deck and nodded to Dororo.

Dororo nodded back and the halo-imager disengaged and the room went back to its normal steel-grey color. Then the blue ninja came down from the observation deck and joined Rajiji and Giroro. Rajiji held out a hand to Giroro and helped him to his feet. The trio then proceeded out of the training room and then out of the base. Dororo had to hold up Giroro a few times, because the sparring match did do a number on his red body. They were all laughing and talking about the fight while walking in to the kitchen when all three spotted Natsumi preparing dinner. Giroro stood dead in his tracks as the red-headed Pekoponian girl turned around and gave a shocking look of displeasure.

"Giroro! What happened to you?" Natsumi said angrily.

"Uh... um... Ju... Just a little sparring match." the corporal blushed

Then Rajiji spoke up. "He wanted to see how formidable in battle I could be, and I went a little too far. I am sorry."

"You did this?!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Guilty as charged." Rajiji grinned sheepishly.

"Well good. They need another woman to keep them in line," Then a golden amber eye winked at Giroro, which made him turn redder. "Let me get the first aid kit and patch you up Giroro." Then Natsumi went upstairs and left Dororo, Rajiji and Giroro.

Rajiji had an idea that just popped in to her head, and she dashed off after Natsumi. They met up on the top of the stairs and Rajiji grabbed Natsumi's hand, pulled her in to the bathroom, and shut the door.

"Rajiji? What is it?" Natsumi looked shocked.

"Look, I am just going to be point blank with you. Giroro is in love with you. He has told me that you like someone else, but really, is that guy always there like Giroro is always there for you?" Rajiji paused for an answer.

Two golden-amber eyes just widened, and a mouth dropped open. Natsumi was speechless at Rajiji's words. "But...but..."

"You never noticed how much he blushes around you, or how every time he gets near you he is like a deer in headlights? Give him a chance. And I can also tell you care a great deal for him too. Don't let the simple facts of you two being a different species stop your hearts from the truth. You need to speak from your heart, and who knows, maybe if Keron sees one of its kind love a Pekoponian, they will stop the whole invasion thing."

"I do care for him a lot" Natsumi admitted "But I just didn't think he would ever speak up because it would interfere with..."

"Let it. I love this planet as much as you and Dororo."

Natsumi nodded and quietly returned to the kitchen. Rajiji followed. Turning off the stove and let the dinner sit for a few, the red-headed girl walked over to Giroro. This time Natsumi was blushing. Her eyes met Giroro's, and as if he could read her mind, the red alien frog saw her feelings for him in her eyes.

Rajiji smiled and took Dororo's hand. Without a word Dororo knew what happened between the two girls and smiled behind his mask. Then the two headed out side to let the weapons expert and his warrior princess had a moment.


End file.
